


¿Somos tan diferentes?

by Nemi904



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi904/pseuds/Nemi904
Summary: El mejor hitman del mundo esta aburrido, si, bien aburrido y siempre para estos casos esta su dame-alumno, que lo saca de ese aburrimiento. Tomo un invento recién hecho de Spanner y lo prueba con todo su amor contra Tsuna y sus guardianes, cuando despertaron estaban en la azotea de Namii-chu pero... ¿por que esta viéndose el mismo?¿por que las personalidades de sus guardianes ahí es totalmente diferente de lo que conoce? ¡¿están en otra dimensión?! ¿por que su yo de esa dimensión lo mira detalladamente?
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitulo 1.

Un día normal, eso es lo que deseaba Tsuna pero su espartano tutor no se lo daría en su vida, todo paso tan lento que ahora esta viendo como Reborn aprieta,en cámara lenta, el botón de la bomba. Miro a sus amigos y estos solo estaban viendo como Reborn tira la bomba ya activada sobre ellos.

 _¿Que es lo que paso?_

Al abrir sus ojos Tsuna solo se pudo ver a si mismo ser cargado como princesa por alguien, Reborn se salio con la suyas otra ves. Trata se zafarse del agarre pero lo único que logro es que la persona que lo lleva lo agarre con mas fuerza.

— No te sueltes — le dijo, Tsuna frunció el ceño y miro a bajo, ahora entiende están en el aire, pero mirado bien ¿ese chico no es el? 

—... — se quedo en blanco, no, no puede ser el ¡¿Donde diablos lo mando Reborn?! aterrizaron y el inmediatamente se suelto, se aleja mirando todo a su alrededor. Están en Nami-chuu, en la azotea, mira mas y descubre que sus amigos también están con el, no, ellos no son sus amigos, lo parecen pero no lo son, Gokudera solo tiene el pelo atado cuando esta trabajando y casi nunca tiene anteojos, si fuera el seguro que diría "Juudaime ¿esta bien?" Yamamoto no es un delincuente, Chrome es mas tímida como para dejar que se le vea la pansa con el uniforme, Hibari no soporta estar con gente, Lambo debería estar llorando porque esta viendo dos Tsuna y no uno, Ryohei parece normal sin ningún signo de ser imperativo y Mukuro no tiene su sonrisa burlona.

Los que si son sus amigo son los que están despertando en el suelo, el primero fue Yamamoto.

— Wow ¿que paso? — pregunto agarrándose la cabeza. —Ah, Tsuna.— el castaño se acerco a su amigo preocupado.— ¿Que hizo el chiquitin? 

— No tengo idea — respondió sincero, suspiro pesado. 

— ¿Se puede saber por que mi yo de otra dimensión esta aquí? — pregunto el otro Tsuna mirando al castaño en busca de respuestas, si que eran totalmente diferentes, el de esa dimensión parece mas serio y calmado mientras que sus ojos son lo que mas lo diferencia, el de el es color naranja y los del castaño son miel.

— Lo acabo de responder, no tengo idea — dijo mirándolo, esta bien, bueno ahora es el décimo capo de Vongola ¿por ser suave? Tsuna puede parecer tierno y adorable pero no te metas con el o con su familia que de ángel puede pasar a ser el rey del infierno.

— Oye, responde bien — dijo el Gokudera de esa dimensión. — es algo que tenemos derecho a saber.

El castaño y Yamamoto se miraron, ellos tampoco sabían como llegaron a ese lugar pero si sabían de quien fue la culpa. 

— ¿Juudaime....? — pregunto Gokudera levantándose mientras que se agarraba la cabeza — Como duele...

— Gokudera-kun ¿como te sientes? — se acerco a su amigo.

— Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza — Tsuna levanta su flequillo y apoya su frente con la de su guardián.

— Gokudera-kun tienes fiebre — se volvió a acercar a Yamamoto e hizo lo mismo — Tu igual Yamamoto.

— Ku fufu.

— Tsuna-nii...

— Hebivoro.

— Boss.

— ¡Sawada, al extremo! 

Todos sus amigos y familia están despierto.

— Chicos — le sonrió, les reviso su temperatura al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto — todos tienen fiebre.

— eso se debe a que no están acostumbrados a viajar entre dimensiones — dijo el otro Gokudera que se arrodillo hasta la altura de Tsuna que tenia en brazos a Lambo acomodándolo, no sabe porque pero ese castaño le agradaba. — Bien, ahora, responde a nuestras preguntas.

— Primero — corto Tsuna — quiero saber algo.

— ¿Que? — pregunto el Yamamoto rebelde.

— ¿Saben que es Vongola? — pregunto, no siempre en todas las dimensiones el y sus amigo están relacionadas con Vongola. 

— Si, ¿por que lo preguntas? — dijo el Tsuna de esa dimensión que no dejaba de mirarlo. 

— Bien ¿quien es Reborn? — simplemente no respondió a la pregunta de su otro yo.

— ¿Reborn? — preguntaron, ¡Ahí esta! ellos no conocen a el mejor hitman del mundo.

— ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto? — pregunto el otro Gokudera, es el único que lo conoce o escucho hablar de el.

— Ese maldito hitman fue el que se lo ocurrió la maravillosa idea de enviarnos aqui solo porque esta aburrido. — le dijo a el peli-plateado.

— ¿Reborn-san hizo eso? — pregunto sentándose como indio alado de el castaño. 

— Si ¿no estas relacionado con el? — pregunto a su otro yo, este negó con la cabeza — ya veo, entonces no conocen al demonio...

— ¿Quien es un demonio? — se escucho una voz que fue desconocida por los chicos de esa dimensión y muy conocida para Tsuna. — para empezar ¿que hace un doble de la décima generacion aqui?

— El diablo me ama y dios me odia — se quejo Tsuna,el Tsuna de esa dimensión lo miro y sintió un escalos fríos por la espalda al ver un hombre vestido de traje con patilla rizadas.

— Haha — rió animado Yamamoto que apenas podía mantenerse despierto, los otros decidieron dormirse y que cuando despierten Tsuna les explicara todo.

— eres el Reborn de esta dimensión ¿no? — pregunto Tsuna.

— Supongo, no creo que allá otro yo — dijo apuntándole con león — Bien ¿como llegaron?

— Para empezar fue tu culpa — soltó dejando a Lambo a un costado y dejando a todos sorprendido por que el chico no tenia miedo que el mejor hitman del mundo le este apuntando con un arma. — Bueno ,no tu culpa pero si la tuya de otra dimensión, estabas aburrido y esto es lo que causaste — el celular del castaño estaba sonando — ¿Funciona? — miro el numero y un aura oscura lo cubrió. —Reborn...

—|| _Ciaoss dame-Tsuan ¿como estas?_ || — pregunto sádico.

— ¿Como estoy? ¿Que tal te suena esto mejor hitman del mundo? Estoy en otra dimensión con todos mis amigo con fiebre y con tremendos dolor de cabeza ¡¿Y tu me preguntas como estoy?! - pregunto mas bien grito por el celular.

— || _No grites dame-Tsuna, no soy sordo_ ||—dijo un un tanto molesto — || _Yo solo probé la nueva arma de Spanner, la bomba dimensional_ || — contesto _inocente_. 

— Reborn, no estoy para tus bromas ¿Cuanto tiempo les tomara llevarnos de regreso? — pregunto con la mano en su cabeza ¿Es solo el o la temperatura esta subiendo? — Ah...los chicos estas con fiebre muy alta...ah...es mejor que se apuren...ah

— || _Oe dame-Tsuan estoy preguntando enserio ¿estas bien?_ ||— esta ves pregunto de verdad. 

— Que este bien ahora no importa, ponte serio — dijo Tsuna en modo jefe, el castaño se gano una ves que tomo el puesto de capo, la autoridad de manda sobre todos y eso implica a Reborn y hasta Lal.

— || _No se cuanto tiempo llevara, te lo acabo de decir, es un arma nueva_ || — respondió.

— Reborn si estabas aburrido solo agarrabas la Bazuca de Lambo y no la tirabas encima, mandarnos diez años en el futuro — sudor caía por sus mejillas y esta rojo.

— || _El efecto duraba 5 minutos, no es divertido, tratare de traerlos de regreso dame-Tsuna ciaoss_ ||

Y con eso colgó.

— Tsuna-nii — hablo Lambo mirando a el castaño, recordemos que Lambo esta acostado cerca del castaño. — ¿Donde estamos?

— Lambo duerme, después te cuento. — paso las mano sobre los ojos del menos y cuando las saco este cerro los ojos para volver a dormir.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el otro Tsuan agarrándolo por los hombro, Tsuna lo miro, se siente muy acalorado y sudado.

— ¿Eh? — soltó. — estoy bien, no es nada grave, creo que no me presente bien — dijo parándose.— soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, actual décimo Vongola de otra dimensión —hizo una reverencia — y ellos son mis guardianes Gokudera-kun mi guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha — el peli-plateado levanto una mano en el suelo con los ojos cerrado — Yamamoto mi guardián de la lluvia y mano izquierda — el pelinegro les sonrió desde el suelo. — Ryohei, mi guardián del sol .

— ¡Al extremo! — el otro Ryohei esta curioso por su yo de otra dimensión.

— Mukuro y Chrome mis guardianes de la niebla.

— Ku fufufu/Hola —dijeron los dos.

—Mi guardián del rayo, Lambo que esta durmiendo — lo levanto en brazos y puso la cara del menor en su hombro. — Hibari-san mi guardián de la nube.

— Nn — murmuro Hibari — ¿Donde estamos Omnivoro?

— Bueno, estamos en otra dimensión — dijo acercándose a el, puso la cabeza del prefecto en su regazo por que es el único incomodo en el suelo — Fue culpa de Reborn, probo en nosotros el nuevo invento de Spanner, la bomba dimensional. 

— Ese carnívoro — gruño el prefecto. — me debe una pelea.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora Tsuna? — pregunto el otro Gokudera a su jefe.

—Eh...ellos no pueden volver, supongo que se quedan con nosotros — dijo mirando como el castaño jadeaba y se secaba se sudor — en esas condiciones no pueden hacer mucho, lo que también me interesa es ¿quien eres tu? — le pregunto a Reborn.

— Soy Reborn el mejor hitman del mundo y bajo la orden de Nono tengo que convertirte en un buen jefe para Vongola. — respondió — ya pelearon muchas batallas y ganaron, eso ahorra muchos problemas pero el problema mas grande son ellos.

— Reborn cállate — dijo el castaño — el que digas eso me hace recordar tus malditos entrenamientos.

— Me haces enojar, muere — le disparo a leon, pero una ves lo hizo este camino hasta el pelo de el castaño.

— Vaya, hasta en distintas dimensiones Leon me quiere — rio Tsuna acariciando al animalito. — esto es extraño.

— ¿Que cosa? — pregunto el hitman arrodillándose hasta el castaño su amigo fiel, Leon, le confirmo que el chico no tiene malas intenciones.

— Aquí no tienes la maldición de los arcobalenos — miro al hitman mientras se secaba el sudor — de donde vengo tuve que ayudarte a quitar la maldición, cuando pelea vamos me dijeron que si no ganaba era uno de los que se convertiría en arcobaleno y era el primero en la lista. — bien el chico esta con mucha fiebre pero lo que acá de decir fue una sorpresa para todos. 

— ¿Pudiste quitarla? — pregunto Reborn.

— Si, no me iba a dar por vencido cuando llegamos tan lejos, no quería que murieras al frente miro — hizo una puchero que dejo a todos embobados — aunque ahí veces que eres un sádico y sin compasión alguna al que le gusta tomarme como conejillos de indias, tu eres mi padre.

— ¿Padre? — preguntaron Reborn y el otro Gokudera.

— Haha, no padre de sangre, un padre de corazón — se toco el pecho con una mano — es alguien que admiro y quiero mucho, me enseño mas que cualquier otro, siempre estuvo conmigo, Iemitsu nunca estuvo en mi infancia creo que nuestras relación se volvió peor cuando tome el cargo de Vongola, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo, ¿Iemitsu en esta dimensión dejo sola a mama? — le pregunto a su yo de esa dimensión, este asintió. — veo que sigue siendo el mismo estúpido hasta en otra dimensión.

— ¿Que hizo para que lo odies tanto? — le pregunto Tsuna al castaño.

— ¿Que me quiera emparejar con una mujer que es doce años mayor que yo cuenta? — eso dejo desconcertado a todos. 

— ¡¿Que?! — solo dijeron, el otro Tsuna miro preocupado al castaño, parece serio y calmado pero siempre tiene un lado suave y amable.

— Por suerte no estoy comprometido, pero es mejor que tengas cuidado con el es como una serpiente — dijo serio el castaño — No te descuides por que agarra la mas mínima oportunidad para salirse con la suya, cuando se entero que tome el cargo como capo el se aprovecho del titulo "padre del jefe" para hacer de las suyas, mama sufrió mucho por eso. — dijo jadeando y mas colorado aun.

— Primero ahí que llevarlos a la enfermería — dijo Tsuna agarrando como princesa a el castaño que estabas mas que sudado y no dejaba de jadear. 

—Si digo que estoy bien te estoy mintiendo y recordaría a Reborn diciéndome que un buen jefe de la mafia no miente y que cuida de si mismo — dijo riendo y tosiendo un poco. 

— Chicos lleven a los demás — pidió Tsuna con el castaño en brazos y este se esta quedando dormido, mas bien se durmió ya. — Reborn ¿no?

— Si.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar, pero que sea después — el otro asintió, todavía se siente extraño con el castaño, lo conoce también ¡como ese consejo que se dijo el mismo hace nada! 

¿Ese sera el comienzo de una nueva aventura?


	2. Capitulo 2.

¿Por que le dolía tanto la cabeza? claro, ahora lo recuerda, ¡Están en otra dimensión por que su amable y amado tutor se lo ocurrió la maravillosa idea y solo porque estaba aburrido! contando que sus amigo y el están con fiebre y dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera saben como sacar.

— ¿Estas mejor? — pregunto su yo de esa dimensión.

— ¿Como te tengo que decir? — pregunto,claro son dos Tsunas — es extraño decirte Tsuna cuando yo también soy Tsuna.

Ese Tsuna rió.— es verdad.

¿Donde están ahora? en su casa pero en esa dimensión, le sorprendió al ver que su mama de este lugar no es tonta o mejor dicho distraída y que sabe todo sobre Vongola, la mafia, contando que no es tan parecida a su mama de su dimensión, su mama de acá tiene el cabello mas oscuro y un poco mas largo, le gusta leer y cocinar al mismo tiempo.

— A mi no me dicen Tsuna, es Yoshi.

—Yoshi — repitió Tsuna en la cama, con un paño en la frente y tapado — Yoshi, yoshi, yoshi, yoshi -— seguía repitiendo, el otro castaño se sentía extraño que su yo de otra dimensión este repitiendo tantas veces su apodo.

— No lo repitas tantas veces — dijo Yoshi, cerro el libro que tenia en mano y le toco la frente. — No te bajo nada.

— No creo que me baje hasta dentro de 2 hora — confeso.— no soy de enfermar, pero cuando lo hago es difícil curarme, solo Mamma sabe como hacerlo — le comento, Yoshi se levanta y sale del cuarto.

— ¿Que pasa Yoshi? — pregunto Nana cerrando el libro y mirando a su hijo, que bajaba un tanto preocupado, se nota que ambos madre como hijo tenían algo contra los libros. 

— Mama a Tsuna no le baja la fiebre — se sentó en el otro sillón — ¿Que hago? — Nana se levanta del sillón le hace seña para que vuelvan al cuarto, aunque nana no conocía bien a Tsuna es su hijo en otra dimensión lo que le hace también su hijo, y el hecho que es tierno y adorable lo hace quererlo mas.

— Tsuna ¿como estas? — pregunto la castaño oscuro entrando a la reamara, el pequeño castaño estaba sentado en la cama, o mas bien metiendo el paño en agua, cabe decir que el tarro con agua esta en el piso — Deja que lo hago.

— Gracias — le sonrió cálido, la castaña encariñada le toco la frente.

— Te esta subiendo no bajando — dijo preocupada — ¿Como es esto? — el castaño jadeaba mas y le sonrió.

— Es algo que tengo desde pequeño, tengo el cuerpo un tanto débil — la puerta se abre dejando ver a toda la décima generacion de esa dimensión.

— Jefe a los chico ya le bajo la fiebre pero están preocupados por el — miro al castaño Gokudera, abrió los ojos al ver que Tsuna se tambaleaba — ¿Que le pasa? — el castaño se agarro la cabeza dolido.

— Es la super intuición — se quejo — no esta acostumbra a este cambio de ambiente y se esta quejado. — Nana lo recuesta y le seca el sudor, pensó y pensó que hacer hasta que le vino a la mente algo que asía su madre con ella cuando estaba viva.

— Yoshi cuida bien a Tsuna, ya vuelvo — el otro asintió.

— ¿Por que te afecta mucho? — le pregunto Hibari de esa dimensión, tal párese que el prefecto es mas sociable aqui. 

— Cuando era niño, Nono sello mis poderes y mis llamas — le dijo jadeando — Y mi cuerpo se volvió débil de tal manera que perdí todo un año de escuela, no recuerdo con claridad, siempre que estaba enfermo Mamma lloraba por mi, no soportaba que ella llore por eso me empece a cuidar de mi mismo y trate de no enfermarme continuamente, ella encontró una manera rápida y efectiva de hacer que me cure rápido — rió un poco al final.

— ¿Por que sello tus poderes Nono? — pregunto Mukuro.

— Vongola tiene mucho enemigos y los sigue teniendo — Yoshi mojo mas el paño y Tsuna le sonríe — Creyó que sellando mis poderes no estaría en peligro.

— Tsuna — el Yamamoto y Chrome de su dimensión llegaron al cuarto — ¿No te baja la fiebre? 

— Mnm — respondió la peli-violeta le toco la frente y se asusto.

— Creo que le voy a decir a Mukuro-sama — dijo la chica, la Chrome y Mukuro de esa dimensión se extrañaron de como llama al otro Mukuro.

— No, Chrome el se esta recuperando también ¿Por que no están en cama? — pregunto Tsuna.

— No estábamos tan enfermos, solo fue leve lo nuestro, Gokudera no para de preguntar por ti Tsuna así que decidimos venir a ver como estabas — quería sonreír pero no pudo, claro su amigo y su primer amigo de verdad tiene un cuerpo débil cuando se trata de estar enfermo.

— Gokudera-kun no cambia nunca — trato de levantase o sentase pero Yoshi negó con la cabeza y este se volvió a recostar, Nana llego con avena y un Te de limón.

— Tsuna, come.— ordeno la castaña y esta ves Yoshi lo ayudo a levantase.

— Es esto. — dijo sonriendo — Esto es lo que Mamma así para que me cure — la castaña oscuro se alivio, con solo oler a todo se le hizo agua la boca — Delicioso. — dijo con una gran sonrisa, una punzada en su cabeza hizo que soltara la cuchara — Argh. — le agarro la cabeza con ambas manos — vamos... — todos y cada uno en el cuarto se preocuparon y asustaron, el castaño volvió a agarrar la cuchara y siguió comiendo — ¿Donde esta Reborn?

— Dijo que hablaría con Nono — respondió Yoshi, le volvió a tocar la frente y frunció el ceño ¿Por que no le baja?

— ¿Por que esa cara? — pregunto riendo un poco el castaño, su corazón es tan blanco como una hoja, sin ningún rastro de maldad. — Me voy a mejorar, por cierto ¿No es extraño?

— ¿Que cosa? — pregunto el Yamamoto rebelde, se nota que es de pocas palabras.

— Nos conocimos hoy y parece que como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida — se metió otro poco de avena a boca y después tomo el Te de limón, es un chico obediente. 

— Lo sentimos normal — dijeron todos juntos, Tsuna los miro y volvió a sonreí, el Gokudera de su dimensión aprecio por la puerta, sabe muy bien que tan débil es el cuerpo de su querido jefe en ese estado.

— Juudaime — dijo acercándose — ¿Como se encuentra? — con solo tocarle la mejilla lo supo, esta muy mal — ¿Por que no llama por teléfono a Mamma? —Eso es verdad, Reborn lo llamo ¿Por que el no puede? 

— Cierto. — trato de agarrar el celular que estaba en la mesa ratona pero no llegaba — ¿Por que no nací con brazos mas largos? — se quejo asiendo reír a todos, el es tan chiquito, la castaño oscuro le pasa el teléfono.— Gracias. — marco el numero, su madre también sabe de Vongola pero se entero mas tarde. — ¿Mamma? — su cara se puso tensa — Si, soy yo Tsuna — apretó el celular — mama estoy bien, no llores — eso hizo que los demás se preocupaba, como es su dimensión no les gustaba ver llorar a Nana — ¿Como sabes que estoy enfermo? — trato de sonreí, que lo logro pero con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Que lo ponga en alta voz? esta bien.

— || _Hola ¿me escuchan bien?_ || — pregunto la mama del castaño se escuchaba que tenia la vos quebrada— || _Realmente es complicado este tema de viajar en dimensiones y no se como llamarme a mi misma ._ || — la castaño oscuro supo que quería hablar con ella — || _Nana..._ ||

— ¿Si? — pregunto con suavidad.

— || _Por favor cuida de Tsu-kun..._ || —Tsuna podía imaginarse a su mama llorar — || _Seguro que te diste cuenta que la manera de que le baje la fiebre es con el método de mama, aunque es algo diferente._ ||— todos prestaron atención, mas Nana de esa dimensión — || _Ponle un poco de limón también la avena, su garganta se lastima mucho cuando esta enfermo y también el medicamento en el, a Tsu-kun no le gusta tomarlo por eso se la pongo en la comida cuando el no se da cuenta._ ||

— ¡Mamma! — exclamo sonrojado Tsuna. 

— || _Vamos Tsu-kun sabes que es verdad._ ||—sabia que su mama esta sonriendo ahora — || _Por eso ponla cuando el este durmiendo y cuando despierte que la coma, Tsu-kun siempre fue un chico bueno y obedece todo lo que le dices ¡ah!_ || —dijo sorprendida — || _Me olvidaba, no lo despierten mientra duerme por que se molesta y mucho, lo ultima ves que Iemitsu lo levanto quedo con el brazo quebrado por dos meses._ || — Tsuna se ahogo cuando tomaba el Te y todas la mirabas fueron dirigidas a el. — || _¿Esta Reborn-kun ahí Tsu-kun?_ ||

— A-ah, bueno Mamma, Reborn esta hablando con el abuelo — ¿Abuelo? se preguntaron todos — sobre el tema de el vieja en dimensiones.

— || _Veo, Tsu-kun ¿cuanta es tu temperatura ahora?_ || —pregunto preocupada.

— Es 40 grados, muy alta — respondió Yoshi, se dio cuanta que el castaño es capas de mentirle a su mama para que esta no se preocupe, Tsuna hizo puchero en su dirección.

— || _Dios, Tsu-kun ¿Que paso para que estés con tanta temperatura?_ ||

— Bueno, nuestro cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a que— se fue interrumpido por un ruido en la liña — ¡¿Mama?! — pregunto preocupado no le importa que su garganta le duela a horrores.

— || _Estoy bien Tsu-kun solo estoy_ hablando _con Spanner-kun para ver cuanto tarda en traerlos de regreso_ || — eso hizo que a todos le recorra un escalofríos por la espalda.

— Mamma trata de no matarlo, por favor — la décima generacion de esa dimensión se tensaron por el comentario.

— || _Oh Tsu-kun, no prometo nada._ ||—respondió, la Nana de esa lugar sonrió, es verdad te metes con mi bebe te metes conmigo. — ¿Me prometes que te vas a cuidar?]

— ¿He roto aunque sea solo una ves mi palabra Mamma? —pregunto Tsuna llevándose el celular a su cara y sonriendo. 

— || _No, Tsu-kun nunca mientes y siempre cumples lo que dices._ || —dijo cariñosa — || _Nana por favor cuida de mi Tsu-kun_ ||

— Claro, lo haré, gracias por los consejos — respondió tocándole la frente al castaño. — Tampoco quiero verlo en este estado.

— || _Por cierto Tsu-kun ¿como eres en esa dimensión?_ || —pregunto curiosa, todos miraron a Yoshi y este se encogió en hombros un tanto nervioso.

— Bueno...— trato de decir, Nana escuchando por la linea sonrió, hasta en otra dimensión su hijo tiene ese lado nervioso — ¿Que tengo que decir? 

— || _Haha_ || — rió animada, a Yoshi le subieron los colore a la cara —|| _hola Tsunayoshi, ¿Tsuna o Yoshi?_ || — a Nana siempre le gustaron los dos apodos.

— Yoshi, me dicen Yoshi — Contesto. 

— || _Yoshi cuida de tu madre._ || — eso sorprendió a Yoshi, Nana y Tsuna — || _me imagino que Iemitsu sigue siendo el mismo aunque las dimensiones son distintas._ ||

— Si, Mamma es igual de bastardo — dijo Tsuna apretando los dientes.

— || _Oh, veo._ || — se quedo en silencio un minuto y después siguió — || _Cual quier cosa Tsuna si hace algo sabes que hacer ¿no?_ ||

— ¿Cual de los dos? ¿El sartenazo o dejarlo congelado en el mar? — todos miraron al castaño que levanto los hombros, Yoshi y Nana quedaron tiesos, ¿sartenazo y dejarlo congelado en el mar? 

— || _Los dos, claro si es necesario_ || — rió un poco — || _Pero que el sartenazo sea de mi parte._ || 

— Y de la mía — dijeron Yoshi y Nana de esa dimensión. — Pero también podemos con una pala. — siguió Yoshi sonriendo sádico acompañado de Tsuna — Fufufu — rieron los dos.

— || _Tsu-kun me voy a quedar con Nono en Italia._ || — eso saco a Tsuna de su risa y se puso serio — || _No hagas esa cara Tsu-kun, ellos me cuidan bien y también puedo descansar_ ||

— Bien pero si el estúpido de mi padre trata de acercarse mientras no estoy — puso cara de loco en serie — no creo que salga con vida.

— Valla Tsuna si que cuidas bien de tu mama — rio un poco la Nana de esa dimensión.

— || _Bueno cuando el tomo el puesto de jefe me llevo con el a Italia._ || — es dejo con la boca abierta a todos.— || _no me quería dejar sola en Japón, Italia es tan hermoso y la gente es muy buena._ ||

— Oh valla — y asi fue como las dos Nana se fueron de la pieza y comenzaron a hablar entre ella y comentar de Yoshi y Tsuna entre ella. 

— Yoshi ahí algo que quiero preguntarte — dijo el castaño en un jadeo, Yoshi le toco la frente y asintió en forma de que pregunte — ¿Por que todavía no tomas el cargo?

— Una familia rival apareció y no esta dejando mela fácil para que los preparativos estén listos — respondió, los chico que viajaron en el tiempo se pusieron serio.

— ¿Como es eso? — pregunto Tsuna acostándose.

— No sabemos quienes son pero lo mas probables es que me quieren ver muerto — le puso el paño en la frente a el castaño.

— ¿sabes quien es Enma? — pregunto, el otro asintió, bueno Shimon no es — ya veo, ese asunto no es.

— Juudaime, mejor duerma para que la fiebre le baje.— le dijo preocupado la tormenta.

— Mnm — murmuro mientras les regalaba un sonrisa hermosa antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Capitulo 3.

Siente tan aliviada su cabeza que es un milagro, hasta ase nada le dolía a horrores y su super intuición no lo dejaba en paz, sus amigo estaban despiertos y sanos, el todavía tenia la fiebre un poco alta pero con reposo y algo caliente se le va. Yoshi es tan diferente a el todo sentido, es mas serio y calmado, aprendió algunas cosas de el mientras estaba en cama, si tiene tarea la hace una ves llega a la casa y se pone a leer una ves termina, las cosas que tienen igual es que son vagos, cuidan a su mama, ama a su familia y amigos,y ahora esta entrenando con Reborn, aunque el ya lo paso.

Supo que ellos batallaron contra Varia, Shimon, Byakuyan pero nunca contra Vindice por que los que sacaron la maldición de los arcobalenos fue Nono mientras era joven y Reborn era o mas bien es su amigo del alma.

- _tantas diferencias_ \- se dijo Tsuna mirando el techo, estaban en silencio por que Yoshi estaba asiendo la tarea pero se vio que esta confundido con algo -¿pasa algo? -pregunto, el oji-anaranjado lo miro y asintió.

-No entiendo algo, me olvide como hacerlo - le mostos la tarea, Tsuan recordó como hacerlo y le hizo seña para que se acerque -¿lo entiendes?

-Si, mira que te lo explico - con solo decírselo una ves Yoshi entendió, tiene una capacidad para entender impresionante.

-Dame-Yoshi deja que Tsuna duerma - le pego una patada asiendo que el chico caiga.

-¡Reborn!¡¿puedes encontrar una mejor manera de tratarme?! -se quejo Yoshi, eso se le hacia tan familiar a Tsuna que se le callo una gota en la sien.

-cállate y sigue asiendo la tarea dame-Yoshi - le resto importancia -¿como estas Tsuna? 

-Estoy mejorando - le sonrió, el azabache se sentó en la cama y le toco la frente -Mo~ Reborn no te miento.

-Mejor asegurarse uno mismo - respondió sonriendo - los molestos de tus guardianes están asiendo escándalo por que quieren verte, los deje colgando del techo por si preguntas.

\- ¡Oye! -dijo Tsune preocupado -¿desde cuando? - pregunto desesperado.

-creo que hace mas de una hora o dos, no hablan desde hace un rato - Tsuna salio de la cama, se siente tan débil que sus piernas tambalearon un poco. -Oe ¿a donde vas así? 

-A ver si dejaste vivos a mis amigos - dijo en la puerta - te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no solo los dejaste colgando del techo. -una cabellera rubia se tiro encima de Tsuna y los dos cayeron duro contra el suelo - ¡uwa! 

-¡Hermanito cuanto tiempo! -dijo Dino animado, levanto cara y vio a Yoshi, con cara sorprendida que en seguida se levanto de su asiento y fue con el castaño, pobre se le salio en alma por la boca.

-Dame-dino sal de encima - el rubio extraño miro al chico que tenia en brazos, Reborn apunto con león a su cabeza -¡sal! 

-H-hai - dijo dejando respirar a Tsuna -¿por que ahí dos Yoshi's?.

-veo que dino-nii no cambia nunca - dijo el castaño tratando de levantarse, el rubio miro al castaño y este le sonrió - soy de otra dimensión.

-¿eh? -pregunto - ¿como que de otra dimensión?

-Reborn - solo dijo.

-Ya entiendo - dijo entendió totalmente, se miraron y se rieron. 

\- No es bueno hablar de una persona cuando esta, esta presente -dijo Reborn con un aura oscura, asustando a Yoshi y Dino, Tsuna solo sonrió esta tan acostumbrado a esa aura que se le pego a el también. -¿para que viniste dame-dino? 

-B-bueno, les traigo un informe - no sabe por que pero por instinto le entrego los papeles primero a Tsuna, que este se extraño un poco pero leyó, Reborn y Yoshi lo dejaron pasar por que tal ves el tenga mas experiencia en esa aérea, ya que en su dimensión ya es el capo de Vongola. 

-Es un atentado contra tu vida Yoshi - dijo simplemente Tsuna pasando le los papeles a Reborn -¿cuantos enemigo tiene Vongola acá? se están juntando todos en un solo punto y están uniendo sus fuerzas para acabar con Vongola. - eso sobresalto a Yoshi y Reborn, que no lo demostró. 

-bastantes - respondió Reborn -tantos que es molesto - termino de leer y se los paso a Yoshi.

-¿que vas hacer, Yoshi? -pregunto Tsuna tosiendo un poco, tiene la garganta seca. -no es un tema fácil.

-No tengo idea - respondió sincero, Reborn le apunto con león -pero pensare en algo.

-se que esto es repentino y mas en tu estado Tsuna pero ¿pueden ayudarnos con este tema? -pregunto el hitman, al castaño lo miro, Reborn también es totalmente diferente en esa dimensión acá es mas sincero pero al mismo tiempo orgulloso, el Reborn que el conoce tiene mas orgullo que sinceridad. -unir nuestras fuerza con ustedes no ayudara y dame-Yoshi podrá aprender mas de ti como jefe. - el rubio le sirvió un poco de Te de limón que estaba en la mesa ratona, lo dejo Nana, por que estaba tosiendo mucho y le pica la garganta. 

-ese es el efecto Reborn - dijo el castaño asintiendo para el mismo determinado -estoy con el desde que tengo 14 me enseño cada cosa que se, y de una manera que da miedo.

-Ni en dimensiones cambia el hecho de que es sádico - continuo Dino, y así los dos juntos tomaron el Te.

-Sip, nunca cambia - dijeron los dos juntos una ves bajaron sus tasas.

-Eo ¿que les dije? no hablen de una persona cuando esta presente - le pego una patada a dino que quedo inconsciente. -¿que dices Tsuna? ¿aceptas o no? 

-Bueno, no se cuanto tiempo estaremos acá pero siento que va hacer mucho, esta bien ayudare - dijo levantándose por que la vos de Nana se escucho desde abajo avisándoles que la cena estaba servida. -creo que va a ser bueno para nosotros también.

\- es bueno oir eso - le dijo Yoshi ayudando le a pararse - este tema no me pinta bien, tener mas apoyo es bueno.

-Sep, muy bueno - agradeció la ayuda - pero mis métodos son mas fuertes que los de Reborn -confeso sonriendo. -así que el enemigo no la va a tener fácil conmigo.

Bajaron a comer y Tsuna vio a todos sus amigos colgados del techo cabeza abajo y azules, se asusto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los bajo, ellos estabas mas que mareados.

-Ans, Reborn no lo vuelvas hacer por favor -dijo Tsuna ayudando a Gokudera a parase, sus amigos se acercaron al sillón y se sentaron para poder estabilizarse, a Yoshi le callo una gota en la sien, su teléfono sonó y contesto.

-¿que pasa Hayato? -pregunto Yoshi. -entiendo, claro si ellos están de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en clases - colgó.

-¿paso algo dame-Yoshi? -pregunto el hitman tomando un expresso.

-Hayato me dijo que entre mis guardianes pueden cuidar y dar alojo a los guardianes de Tsuna para que mama no este agobiada -respondió sentándose a la mesa seguido de Tsuna.

-esa es una buena idea pero no queremos incomodar - siguió el castaño.

-no creo que incomoden por que fue idea de ellos - dijo Yoshi.

-Veo, entonces esta bien.

-pero Juudaime... - se quejo Gokudera mareado.

-Pero nada Gokudera-kun, ya sabes que es mejor así, no creo que a Hibari-san le guste estar rodeado de gente y después nos muerda hasta la muerte a todos - dijo comiendo, sus guardianes apartaron la mirada para no vomitar.

-Hibari-san es diferente en tu dimensión - dijo Yoshi, hibari que estaba sentado en el sillón lo miro - nuestro Hibari-san es mas sociable y agradable, el típico chico guapo de la preparatoria, un príncipe.

-¿que? -preguntaron todos incrédulos, trataron de imaginarse así a Hibari pero no pudieron ni en broma.

-totalmente diferente -aseguro Tsuna ganándose una mirada de el prefecto - en buena manera, tu Gokudera-kun también es diferente como Yamamoto.

-¡es verdad! - dijo Yoshi -el Hayato que conozco es muy devoto al estudio y Vongola, Yamamoto es todo un delincuente, le gustan las peleas, ahí veces que pienso que sus llamas deberían ser al revés.

-Bueno Gokudera-kun se puede decir que el devoto a mi que a cualquier cosa y Yamamoto es muy tranquilo - se miraron entre los dos Tsuna's y sonrieron.

-Mukuro y Chrome también son otro tema, Chrome acá es un alma libre y sin que alguien la controle, Mukuro es como decirlo ¿desinteresado en todo? muy tranquilo y sin preocupaciones - Tsuna miro a Yoshi como si tuviera dos cabezas. - no le importa nada, solo Vongola y su familia. 

-Chrome y Mukuro que conozco es todo al revés de los tuyos, Chrome es una mujer que pelea por su familia y es tímida, quiere mucho a su Mukuro-sama - la indigo se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho -y Mukuro es como Reborn pero mas... -miro al chico y este lo miraba.

-Ku fufu ¿que es lo que ibas a decir Tsunatoshi? -pregunto entre burla y enojo.

-en resumen es de lo que le gustan hacerle cosas a los demás y si el tiene beneficios - Reborn y Yoshi con Nana escuchaban todo, ellos se parecen mas mafiosos que ellos. 

-¿y Lambo? -pregunto Yoshi mirando al niño vaca dormir en los brazos de la pequeña Chrome.

-Un mimado - dijo serio, los demás rieron por eso - pero también es distinto, lo es por que desde pequeño su familia tenia en mente abandonarlo a su suerte, cuando entro a mi familia demostró su verdadera personalidad, nunca fue egoísta en Bovino por eso mi mama le cumple todos sus caprichos. -Reborn, Nana y Yoshi miraban sorprendidos a la confesión - después pregúntenle si es feliz con nosotros - les sonrió Tsuna.

-Nuestro Lambo es muy maduro a su edad - comento Yoshi - Su familia lo quiere mucho y le cumple todo lo que quiere pero nunca se aprovecha de eso.

-veo -dijo sonriendo - eres muy calmado Yoshi todo lo opuesto a mi, cuando Nono sello mis llamas me volví todo un dame hasta que llego Reborn.

-¿un dame? ¿por que? -pregunto Nana.

-Bueno sellar algo en una persona también puede afectar otras cosas y los que me afecto a mi fue mas mi cuerpo, incluyendo mis capacidades - los tres de esa dimensión pudieron ver como los guardianes de Tsuna apretaban las manos -sufrí de Bulling toda mi infancia, pero deje la faceta de dame desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿como es Tsuna en donde viven chicos? -pregunto el hitman a los guardianes.

-el mejor jefe - dijo Gokudera levantado la mano al cielo.

-el cielo que lo abarca todo -dijo Chrome determinada. 

-un carnívoro con apariencia de Herbívoro - respondió Hibari.

-el mejor hermano mayor que puedo tener - respondió Lampo despertando. 

-Ku fufu un chico que cuida de su familia y amigos, no te metas con el si no quieres morir joven - dijo divertido Mukuro pero con la verdad.

-Jajajaja todos amamos a Tsuna - dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Hai, hai - dijo todo sonrojado Tsuna dando una imagen tierna para todos ¿que tan adorable puede ser?, Nana que estaba a su lado lo abraza frotando su mejilla contra la del castaño - Chicos

-¿Si, Juudaime? -pregunto Gokudera.

-Vamos a ayudar a Yoshi con la nueva familia rival - los guardianes miraron detenidamente - tómenlo como algo bueno, Hibari-san podrá sacar su estrés por el comité, Mukuro tendrá nuevas victimas para sus ilusiones, Chrome se volverá mas fuerte como ella quiere, Lambo podrá conseguir mas plebeyos para el, Yamamoto conseguirá tener "compañeros" para el béisbol y Gokudera-kun también conseguirá mas personas para explotar - dijo todo con una sonrisa - y seguro que Reborn ya nos anoto en Nami-chuu.

-Odio el hecho que me conozcas también -se quejo el hitman - pero es verdad a partir de mañana empezaran en Nami-chuu como hermanos de dame-Yoshi y sus guardianes.

-¿como le haces para saber cuales son sus planes? -pregunto en un susurro Yoshi a Tsuna. 

-Ha jajaja - rió un poco el castaño - porque solo pienso igual que un sádico, esa es la manera de Reborn para hacerme sufrir. -respondió y a Yoshi le cayo una gota en la sien ¿que cosas le hace el Reborn de su dimensión?. 

-Gracias por la comida - dijo esta ves en alto el castaño -nunca me voy a cansar de la comida de Mamma.

-por cierto Tsuna ¿sabes Italiano? -pregunto Reborn.

- **tutte le lingue del mondo** -(todos lo idiomas del mundo) dijo en perfecto Italiano, sorprendiendo a Yoshi y Nana, sacando le un sonrisa a sus amigo.

- **Capisco!** -(entiendo) respondió, seguro que su yo de la dimensión de Tsuna se sentía orgulloso. -Dame-Yoshi tu también aprenderás todos los idiomas del mundo - a Yoshi le recorrió un feo escalos frió por la espalda.

- **Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?** -(dije algo malo?)pregunto inocente.

-Juudaime no se preocupe, después de todo tarde o temprano los aprendería, igual que usted. -le sonrió su mano derecha.

-¿después me enseñas Tsu-kun? -pregunto Nana lavando los platos, la castaño oscuro se sentía mama de gemelos.

-Claro -le entrego los demás platos para lavar, ese chico es un buen niño. -¿que hora es? 

-las 10 de la noche -respondió Yoshi, acomodando las sillas en su lugar, en su modo calmado y serio. -es hora de dormir.

-Tsuna-nii - dijo Lambo estirando los brazos asían el castaño.

-Hai,hai - lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo hizo dormir -Buenas noche Lambo que duermas con los angelitos. - la casa en esa dimensión tenían mas cuartos de invitados que la suya, bueno las suficientes para que todos tengas un cuarto donde dormí.

-Tsu-kun -llamo Nana una ves se seco las manos, le toco la frente y suspiro aliviada - es bueno, esta bajando rápido.

-La comida de Mamma es mágica - le sonrió tierno, nana tembló de la ternura y lo abrazo mas fuerte que la anterior, su hijo no muestra tales expresiones tan linda y adorables, una es se separaron y el castaño bostezo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de dormir - dijo Yoshi, llevando a Tsuna al cuarto ¿que es eso que sentía por Tsuna? es tan extraño.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Tsuna se sentía muy cálido y abrigado en la cama, abrió los ojos despacio y se tenso, trato de analizar lo que tenia delante ¡Listo! es Yoshi, ¿por que se ponía tan nervioso por su yo de otra dimensión?.

No podía negar que Yoshi esa mas guapo que el ¿que se supone que esta pensado? se golpeo mentalmente, la puerta se abrió y el cerro automáticamente los ojos. Reborn le pego una patada a Yoshi tirándolo a el también.

-Uffh - solo soltó el castaño - estoy tan acostumbra a esto que ya lo odio.

-Yo lo odio desde que comenzó hacerlo - confeso Yoshi, prestando mas atención a como estaban ¿por que siempre en esta clases de situaciones las personas quedan en una posición comprometedora? trato de que los colores no se suban a la cara y se aparto de encima del castaño.

Ese día va hacer mal largo de lo normal, tanto en la escuela y en su casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap sin editar hehe


End file.
